Jaden and Compagny
by SaviorOfHearts
Summary: Jaden est un orphelin qui se retrouve brusquement dans le monde de la rue. Son rêve de trouver une famille va t-il se concrétiser avec ce garçon des rues qu'il va rencontrer ? Inspiré du Disney "Oliver et Compagny" /SpiritShipping/


_**Première histoire que je poste, c'est parti pour essayer de redonner vie à ce fandom trop délaissé :/ Cette histoire est inspirée du Disney Oliver & Companie, le pairing principal est du SpiritShipping**_  
_**Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh Gx ne m'appartiennent pas mais le personnage original qui interviendra l'est.**_

L'agitation, la foule et le bruit envahissaient les rues de Domino City . Cette dernière en bonne capitale couvrait un dynamisme qu'aucune autre ville n'égalait grâce à sa superficie et à son nombre incroyable d'habitants. En heures de pointe chaque recoin fourmillait rendant les déplacements difficiles. Les passants étaient tellement pressés que presque personne ne remarqua le petit bâtiment délabré qui faisait office d'orphelinat dans une plus petite rue.

L'état de l'endroit en disait long sur son avenir, sans aucun fond pour financer du personnel ou pour assurer un espace sain aux enfants, l'établissement était sur le point de fermer. Seuls quelques enfants demandaient encore à être adoptés. Ils regardaient désespérément par la fenêtre avec l'espoir de croiser le regard de leurs futurs parents et en s'imaginant la nouvelle vie de famille qui les attendait.

Jaden Yuki en faisait parti et il s'agissait sans doute du plus rêveur d'entre tous. Bien qu' il voyait petit à petit tous les autres enfants être adoptés son sourire ne le quittait jamais. Un gentil couple ou même une mère ou un père célibataire l'emmènerait loin d'ici, loin de cet endroit qui tombait en ruine, loin de la directrice qui faisait à peine attention à eux. Il attendit des jours et des jours ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne excepté lui.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il commençait à se poser des questions, est ce que son attitude dérangeait ? Est ce que la couleur inhabituelle, bicolore, de ses cheveux les faisaient fuir ?

Désormais il était le seul à la fenêtre et personne ne passait.

Jusqu'au jour où durant une soirée, alors que la pluie transformait n'importe quelle sortie dehors en périple, la directrice rentra après avoir laissé le garçon seul. De loin l'odeur d'alcool lui piquait déjà le nez et malgré son instinct qui lui disait d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre Jaden resta devant la fenêtre. Il fut la première chose que la femme âgée vit, sa première et seule cible. Tout en braillant des paroles incompréhensibles elle le saisit par la capuche et le tira jusqu'à la porte.

En dépit de ses tentatives de se débattre il ne put l'empêcher de l'envoyer sur le sol trempé et boueux de la rue. Quand il essaya de rentrer l'accès était déjà verrouillé.

Le jeune garçon mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il était libre, seul et perdu mais libre. Ainsi commença t-il une marche à travers les rues de Domino City. Se frottant les bras pour alléger l'effet des gouttes glacées qui tombaient sur sa peau nue il s'enfonça dans des ruelles toutes aussi mal éclairées les unes que les autres d'un pas peu rassuré. Chaque petit bruit le faisait sursauter et l'effrayait. La fatigue commençait aussi à se faire ressentir, il devait trouver où dormir.

L'aboiement de chiens féroces derrière lui et leur bruit de couse l'alerta immédiatement. Il se mit lui aussi à courir pour échapper aux bêtes, Sa fuite le guida devant un grillage, ni une ni deux il l'escalada, l'adrénaline lui donnant une agilité extraordinaire, et par chance constata qu'une fois de l'autre coté les animaux ne l'avaient pas suivi. Une décharge l'accueillit quelques mètres plus loin et avec, une vieille voiture dont une des portières avait été arrachée.

Balayant le lieu du regard d'abord il s'installa ensuite sur les places arrières qui feraient office de lit de fortune. Le garçon s'endormit bien que mal à l'aise à cause du froid.

De la casse le réveilla de son sommeil, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans rêve . Il sortit de la voiture avec empressement pour constater que certaines personnes s'amusaient dans la décharge avec une batte de base-ball . Il quitta l'endroit le plus discrètement possible. Jaden avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était seul et responsable de lui même dans cette jungle urbaine qu'était la capitale. Mais un nouveau départ s'offrait à lui. Peut être qu'ainsi il trouverait un nouveau foyer et qu'une meilleure vie l'attendait.

Avant tout ça il allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour satisfaire son estomac enragé, à l'orphelinat les mets ne dépassaient jamais le stade de « potable » alors n'importe quoi lui conviendraient. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait avant qu'une odeur des plus agréables ne parvienne à ses narines. En la suivant il fut amené à un stand de hot-dogs. Ce dernier était tenu par un homme à l'air peu sympathique et grassouillet. Timidement Jaden s'en approcha dans l'espoir d'obtenir un geste de la part du vendeur, après tout on lui avait toujours appris qu'en étant gentil et aimable personne ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

En le voyant regarder son stand avec envie l'homme s'adressa à lui d'une grosse voix

« Qu'est ce qui te faudra petit ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il aurait bien dit ce qu'il désirait mais il préférait être honnête avant tout.

« En fait euh...J'ai pas d'argent Monsieur euh j'étais à l'orphelinat mais on m'a...et puis s'il vous plait Monsieur... »

« J'ai une tête à donner aux sans abris ?! Déguerpis sale gosse »

Mais Jaden ne bougea pas et continua de confronter son regard pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis en murmurant de faibles « s'il vous plait ». Le vendeur de hot-dog perdit patience au bout de quelques secondes, avant que le jeune garçon ne puisse réagir il empoigna sa veste et le poussa plus loin en râlant.

Une nouvelle fois on le rejetait, Jaden soupira face à cette constatation. Était-ce cela le visage de Domino City ? Des habitants désagréables et un environnement hostile ? Avant de pouvoir réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de trouver à manger ou même à trouver comment survivre on le tira dans la ruelle à coté de lui. D'abord apeuré il chercha à tout prix à se défaire de l'emprise de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne couvre sa bouche à l'aide sa main .

« Calme toi mon pote je veux juste t'aider, on se détend. »

Étrangement la voix de l'inconnu l'apaisa, c'était la première fois qu'on le rassurait ainsi depuis hier soir. Cessant toute résistance il finit par être relâché, il put ainsi contempler le garçon qui l'avait retenu.

Un garçon aux vêtements qui ne transpiraient pas le luxe et à la chevelure encore plus farfelue, de par sa couleur turquoise, que la sienne le regardait avec un sourire. Son attitude décontractée montrait une grande confiance en soi, quelque chose que Jaden enviait beaucoup.

« Ce type comme t'as pu le voir n'est pas connu pour son grand cœur. Si tu veux quelque chose de lui va pas falloir lui demander. » Le garçon l'invita à regarder par delà la ruelle pour observer la dégaine du vendeur.

« On va devoir le voler ? » Lui demanda le petit brun peu convaincu.

« Ecoute si t'as vraiment faim va falloir suivre mon plan, tu t'en sens capable ? » Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers lui attendant clairement une réponse au plus vite. L'orphelin, si il voulait manger, n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, l'autre semblait digne de confiance.

« Je marche ! »

« Parfait, alors voila le plan : t'y retournes et tu fais tout pour le provoquer pour occuper son attention et moi j'arrive par derrière et j'lui vole la marchandise »

Sans plus d'hésitation le plus jeune accepta, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de provoquer autrui mais il s'agissait là d'une situation exceptionnelle.

« Aller fonce ! » L'autre garçon le poussa avant de prendre un autre chemin, sûrement pour arriver derrière le stand. Après une longue inspiration et une tentative de se bomber le torse Jaden avança vers le vendeur. La peur lui rongeait l'estomac, en plus de la faim , surtout quand l'homme le dévisagea d'un regard noir. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir crier à quel point il voulait sa mort.  
« Je t'ai dit de dégager le mioche ! »

« E-et vous, vous êtes une horrible personne ! Et vous êtes très désagréable ! »

De là où il se trouvait Jaden pouvait remarquer l'air dépité de son ami qui arrivait derrière le stand. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit de mal ? Il comprit au moment où le vendeur se mit à rire grassement. Apparemment il n'avait pas été assez violent, et bien il allait devoir recommencer.

« En plus ça m'étonnerait que vos hot-dogs se vendent, ni même qu'ils soient mangeables en fait. Même un chien mort de faim n'en voudrait pas ! Et ça se comprend quand on vous voit, vous êtes aussi répugnant que vos produits » Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots l'orphelin se sentait de plus en plus courageux et confiant, d'autant plus quand il vit l'air stupéfait du garçon qui entreprenait de voler des saucisses.

Sauf que cette confiance, il la perdit rapidement en voyant le visage du vendeur virer au rouge de rage. Esquivant de justesse un coup Jaden commença une course effrénée dans la rue, la corpulence de l'homme derrière donnait un avantage considérable au plus jeune. Ce dernier réussit à le semer en tournant dans une rue adjacente, essoufflé il s'appuya contre un mur.

Des applaudissements lui fit lever la tête vers le toit d'un petit bâtiment, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus l'acclamait avec un grand sourire. Jaden ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« On a réussi ! On forme une super bonne équipe » S'exclama le petit brun attendant que l'autre descende le rejoindre.

« C'est vrai, merci de m'avoir aidé. Mais malheureusement notre chouette coopération s'arrête là. Bonne chance pour la suite ! » Suite à ces mots le visage de Jaden se teignit d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai hâte de vous poster la suite \o/**_


End file.
